


Cheesy

by LadyNobody



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Dancing, super flustered mizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: A finger pressed on his lips, stopping the senseless babbling from further filling the silence of that room. Maybe he needed the babbling because he believed they’d cover the deafening beating of his heart… and now that he was facing Nishikage, watching him from that up close, he really thought that he was going to explode.“As I was trying to say, I ran here because I did’t want for all your planning to go to waste, so I thought that we could have our… date, right here, right now”





	Cheesy

The sky was grey with thick, ominous clouds about to drench the whole city with their pouring rain.  
A cold wind started to blow, spreading the smell of a storm closing in.  
That was supposed to be their great night, Seiryuu had planned everything and Seiya was so settled on giving him the surprise on that bridge under the stars.  
But the weather had had other plans for them, apparently, binding them to their homes to witness one hell of a storm.

And since they talked on the phone just few hours before, with hushed tones and mumbled apologies, the blue haired boy wearing an apron surely wasn’t expecting for the other to be standing in the rain outside of his apartment.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought we agreed on canceling the date! God you’re dripping wet, didn’t you have an um-“

 “I ran”

“Wha-“

 

Cold hands went to held his. Tightly, like they were afraid he would simply slip away. Mizu’s eyes went from the grip to Nishi’s gaze. Now that, surely wasn’t cold from the pouring rain. He felt a light blush rise to his cheeks just by having those eyes fixed upon him.

 

“I ran here because I couldn’t wait any longer to see you again and I wanted to ask you if”

“First, we’ll get you all nice and dry, I can’t have you freezing to death because of me, can I?”

 

With a soft smile and a slightly increased heartbeat, Mizu toke Nishikage by the hand, letting him in and guiding him to the bathroom, blushing just a bit more while he hand over the fresh towels so he could shower and he say him taking off the damp shirt. That view would’ve stayed with him forever. Not that he was complaining-

 

“I-I’ll put on some tea”

 

He felt restless as he paced throughout the kitchen, searching for the sugar bowl that was exactly in front of him. How was he supposed to handle having Nishikage over at his house, that late in the evening?? His mind was fuming, just like the kettle on the stove had for the past two minutes before. And he was standing there, right in front of it, not knowing exactly what to do with it since his brain apparently couldn’t handle more than a handsome boy-

 

“Maybe we should turn this off”

 

That whisper so close to his hear made him jump, letting him bump against the bare bare, large chest right behind.

 

“Wha-OH- oh you’re done, I… I didn’t hear you coming and uhm, thanks, I suppose? Ahahah, don’t know what I was thinking, just standing here like a lemon-“

 

A finger pressed on his lips, stopping the senseless babbling from further filling the silence of that room. Maybe he needed the babbling because he believed they’d cover the deafening beating of his heart… and now that he was facing Nishikage, watching him from that up close, he really thought that he was going to explode.

 

“As I was trying to say, I ran here because I did’t want for all your planning to go to waste, so I thought that we could have our… date, right here, right now”

 

From behind his back he made appear a shiny CD in a plastic envelope.

 

“I know you love music so I tried to make a playlist, even if I’m not too sure about this-“

 

Mizu couldn’t believe both his eyes or his ears, he could only stay there, perfectly still against the kitchen counter as he watched a slightly awkward and adorable Nishikage going up to his player to put on a CD that he personally made just for HIM! Was he dreaming? Was the hand help out to him just an illusion? Just like the boy extending it with the most shy and faint smile he had ever seen? Well, even if it was, he really couldn’t help it if his body decided to join the dream.

The music began slowly, and so did their dance around the kitchen. It felt… strange, a bit surreal as they moved carefully between a stanza and a roar of thunder, and yet, it was even better than anything he could have ever come up with. Nishi’s body heat was so soothing, like a hug to his restless heart given through the simple act of holding hands and slow dancing in his apartment at 9pm.

 

“Sorry if they music isn’t the best”

 

This time was his turn to shush the other with a finger and a smile

 

“It couldn’t be more perfect. I love cheesy songs about cheesy couples sang by cheesy people”

“So would you like anything of the cheesy kind?”

“Of course”

 

He had just finished answering that question when a pair of soft, wavering lips found a way to his left cheek, rendering him speechless. Then another kiss, and another. Hundreds of small, delicate kisses until heir lips almost met, just a breath away from one another.

He was unable to breathe.

 

“Would you like the cheesy request of staying with me as my boyfriend now and forever?”

“God,  ** _yes_** ”

 

And he was the one closing the distance, sealing their first kiss with arms flying around the other’s neck, holding him closer than ever before as their feet never stopped that slow, cheesy dance.


End file.
